dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Qunlat
Qunari language Qunari Vocabulary A *'Aad': Possibly "unit"; used as a suffix in many qunari military ranks. *'Anaan': Victory. *'Antaam': Soldier rank. *'Ari': Possibly "person"; used as a prefix denoting singular or leadership, and as a suffix denoting a group. *'Arigena': One of the Triumvirate, the three pillars/leaders of the Qunari people, leader of the craftsmen. *'Arishok': One of the Triumvirate, the three pillars/leaders of the Qunari people, leader of the army. *'Ariqun': One of the Triumvirate, the three pillars/leaders of the Qunari people, leader of the priests. *'Armaas': Possibly "quartermaster"; provider of equipment. *'Arvaarad': "One Who Holds Back Evil"; a qunari who watches over the saarebas (qunari mages). *'Asala': "Soul." *'Ash': To seek. *'Ashaad': Soldier rank. Scout. *'Ashkaari': "One who seeks"; scientists, philosophers, or those who have found enlightenment. *'Ataash': Glory. *'Atashi': "Dragon." B *'Bas/Basra': Foreign to the Qun, literal meaning "thing". Implication of being purposeless. *'Basalit-an': A non-qunari worthy of respect. *'Basvaraad': "Foreign leash-holder"; honorific bestowed upon Hawke by a saarebas. *'Ben-Hassrath': An order of qunari whose task is to police the qunari. *'Beresaad': A type of scouting unit, sent to "answer questions" for the Arishok. D *'Dathrasi': A type of animal. Used as a derogatory term against indulgent individuals, comparable to the pig. E *'Ebasit': A form of "to be." *'Ebost': To return. *'Esaam': "Can be found in" or "exists in the location of." G *'Gaatlok': Explosive powder. H *'Hissra': "Illusion"; often used to refer to deities. I *'Imekari': A child. *'Issala': Dust. *'Itwasit': (It) falls. K *'Kabethari': Simple person. Term used for all recently-conquered people who haven't converted to the Qun. *'Kadan': Friend, brother. Rarely bestowed upon non-qunari. *'Karashok': Infantry private. *'Karasten': A soldier. *'Karataam': A group of qunari mages and their handlers. *'Kasaanda': Sundew, a carnivorous plant. *'Kata': The end, death. *'Katara': (You) die. *'Ketojan': A bridge, specifically a bridge between worlds (religion). It is the name given to the Saarebas by Sister Petrice. There is significant uncertainty whether this is a Qunari word at all. *'Kithshok': A military commander of the Seheron army. They also are in charge of negotiating trade between the qunari and foreign traders at ports. *'Kost': Peace. M *'Maraas': "Nothing". *'Meraad': The tide. *'Meravas': "So shall it be." N *'Nehraa': To do "for." P *'Panahadan': "Goodbye". *'Parshaara': "Enough". Q *'Qamek': Substance used to turn those who refuse to convert into mindless slaves. *'Qunari': People of the Qun. *'Qunaron Vhel': One who is an example to others. S *'Saar': "Dangerous". *'Saar-qamek': Gas that causes madness in non-kossith. *'Saarebas': A "dangerous thing," the qunari word and title for mages. A "Bas Saarebas" denotes a non-qunari mage. *'Sataareth': Lit. "That which upholds"; an enforcer, defender, or foundation. *'Say': With. *'Shanedan': A respectful greeting. *'Shok': "War" or "struggle". *'Sten': Commander of infantry. T *'Taam': Possibly "group" or "army". *'Taarbas': A title/rank of Qunari. Apparent role is to retrieve the weapons of fallen Qunari *'Tamassran': A priest who is charged with educating the young. Exclusively a role for women. V *'Vashedan': Crap (literally "refuse" or "trash"). *'Vashoth': "Grey Ones"; used to refer to qunari outcasts. These outcast call themselves Tal'vashoth, meaning "true grey". *'Viddathari': A recent convert to the Qun. Qunari Phrases and Idioms * Asit tal-eb: "The way things are meant to be." A driving principle of the qunari philosophy; "It is to be." * Ataash varin kata: "In the end lies glory." * Basra Vashedan: Used to refer to non-qunari ideas, and sometimes, people; "foreigner trash." * Maraas imekari: "A child bleating without meaning." * Nehraa sataa karasaam: Meaning unknown; spoken by Arvaarad to his men in Shepherding Wolves. * Nehraa aqun ebra kata Arvaarad: Meaning unknown; spoken by Arvaarad to Saarebas, resulting in his voluntary execution when given the choice to submit to the Qun. * Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun: "Struggle is an illusion. The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. There is nothing to struggle against. Victory is in the Qun." Extract from the Qun. *'Teth a': A call for attention, or warning. * Vinek kathas: An order to attack or kill. Phrases used by Sten as battle cries: * Ataash qunari!: Glory to the qunari! * Nehraa Beresaad! For the vanguard! * Katara, bas!: Die, thing! * Ebost issala!: Return to dust!" * Ashkost say hissra!: Seek peace with your gods! * Nehraa kadan!: For my brothers! * Anaan esaam Qun!: Victory in the Qun! Category:Qunari Category:Qunari lore